


Too Small

by PainTheDoll



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: G/T, M/M, Macro/Micro, Macrophilia, Masterbation, Microphilia, Remus being Remus, Sex Toys, Smut, TINY - Freeform, Unaware, Vore, giant, insertion, unaware giant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainTheDoll/pseuds/PainTheDoll
Summary: Remus always been a troublemaker for the other sides. Yet this time he had gone a bit too far when he decided to shrink Logan and sneak him in his brother's room why he was away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I made on here so idk what I'm doing-

It wasn't a secret that Remus was wild, it was the most known fact in the mindscape. So after what happened in the intrusive thoughts video, Logan knew Remus would be planning something to mess with him.  
What happened was far from what he expected from the intrusive side.  
He had been working in his room as usual, Thomas's schedule of course, when Remus had entered smuggling.  
"What is it that you need Remus." Logan sighed tiredly "I need to finish this before tomorrow."  
Remus rolled his eyes" You're always so busy Logan, surely you need a break." He smirked at him

Logan only shook his head"I must finish, I doubt you really care anyway so I rather not play into your games today Remus."

Remus huffed "what I can't care for your well being."

"Not without being out of character for you." He continued typing away as he worked but he could feel Remus's glare behind him.

"I think you should take a little bit of a break Logan." Remus's voice was filled with malicious intent as he placed his hand on Logan's shoulder.

Logan quickly drew away but immediately felt dizzy quickly he blacked out waking up to Remus, now humungous, standing over him with a grin on his face before picking him up. "Let me go- now Remus this isn't funny!"

"It is to me Logic" he smirked, tossing him around a bit" but if you want me to let you go I'll let you go" he sneered and brought him above his mouth dangling.

"Ok ok! I get just stop your foolishness Remus!" Logan grumbled and was pulled away from his mouth as Remus headed out of the room and headed down to Roman's room, which was empty as the prince was on another quest against the dragon witch. "What are you doing?"

Remus smirked at him "well I did a little deal with the witch,nothing harmful to Roman don't get ya junk in a wad" he added when he saw the worry look Logan got" just a little hex is all. So I think you be quite an unknown treat for when he returns." He got to his drawers and brought out some underwear of Roman's out and bundled Logan up in so he'll be stuck in it.

"S-stop Remus-enough-" he struggled about in the underwear his fear rising.

"Have fun Logan!" Remus chuckled and left Logan in the dark of the drawer and the room.

It was silent for the longest as he heard only silence, his heart and own breathing. Is seemed like forever until he heard the door open and footsteps, the clinging of metal to the ground and a thump of a body to the bed.

_Roman was back-_


	2. What you Never Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has returned hexxed and is quite horny, but how long can he ignore his urges?

Roman has returned from his adventure, who knew the queen would of done _that _to him. Who would of ever thought of a hex forcing one to be so needy. Yet he got to his room and just wanted to be clean, so he undressed and hopped in the shower bathing every inch.

He was struggling to stay reserved,but he didn't want to effect Thomas or his own dreams. He surely didn't want to chance Logan or the others finding out.

_God!_ Logan! How would Logan even react? Roman couldn't bare the thought of him walking in when Roman was dreaming, specially a wet dream.

Didn't matter,he just had to focus on getting in to bed. He turned off the shower and dried off before going and grabbing his favorite pair of underwear.

_Strange_ he thought_ when did I clean this? Perhaps I forgot_

He slipped them on and tried to ignore a itching sensation he had. He got into his pjs and snuggled up into bed trying his hardest to sleep despite how much the hex was effecting him.

He finally after an hour went to sleep,drifting off to his dreams.

Logan was not having a easy time,he was wedge in Roman's underwear barely able to struggle as he heard the prince drifting off,moving his legs as if they were sensitive.

Soon he started to mumble in his REM sleep and began to move his legs more mumbling softly, too quiet to understand him.

Logan's head was spinning as Roman rolled over and his belly and started moving, swaying his hips. Logan couldn't figure what he was doing, but it made his head spin wildly as the movement continued, then he heard Roman again. This time he could hear Roman mumbling his name. He was glad he couldn't be seen as he felt his cheeks heat up, though it didn't help his situation.

Logan then heard Roman get louder as he started to speed up his rocking against the bed before he heard a gasp and was jolted over as Roman sat up squashing him underneath a bit.

Roman awoke quickly from his dream, his face heat up as he realized what he was dreaming of. He was beat red but he jumped could deal with it any longer. Quickly he set up his bed,his body pillow in the middle and started grinding on the pillow imagining Logan underneath him as the pillow. He could feel something behind him and he brought his hand into the back of his PJ pants and underwear and started rubbing.

Logan struggled to get away as he was rubbed against Roman's entrance, he could hear Roman's gentle gasps as he teased himself.

He was at his larger friend's mercy.

Roman was haveing the best time,the hex controlling any fear from surfacing. He imagined ordering Logan to tease his hole, and that it was Logan instead of him teasing behind him. He begun to moan Logan's, named as he grinded more on the pillow and started to push his finger in and out humping his pillow as he did. He was too lost in his own daydreams to really care if he had noticed Logan on his finger or not.

Logan was clinging to his finger so he wouldn't get stuck inside the prince, praying it would end soon, praying he be found. Just something.

He was then stopped as a halt came from Roman who slipped his finger out, Logan tumbling to the front of his underwear. Now face to face with Roman's member, something he never thought he ever see. Despite the heat radiating around him a shiver went down his back as he heard Roman's breathless voice ring lowly.

"Enough warming up-"


	3. Kicking It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has lost all control to the hex, and is only just getting started on the night

Roman got up and began to pull his pants and shirt off leaveing him in only his underwear. He went back onto the body pillow and began to hump it wildly, full deep in his daydreaming.

He couldn't think straight, daydreams of Logan didn't help. He couldn't control his movements as daydreamed that he was in Logan,who would moaned at each movement.

Roman was merely getting closer with each movement,he could feel it in gut as he kept going.

Logan was not having as much fun as Roman was, he was forced back and forth against Roman,who was still unaware he was there. He part of him was in pain as he was smashed against Roman with each thrust of his hips.

He wanted out, he wanted back in his room and for this to all be a dream, a torrid nightmare.

Yet he knew it wasn't, he knew it was sadly a reality Remus and done to him. Go figure Remus would come up with some like this.

Suddenly his world spun as Roman halted harshly.

Roman moaned as he gave one last thrust and came into his underwear,collapsing onto his bed breathing heavily. He sighed slightly and closed his eyes, deciding to rest a bit. Though he still felt horny for some reason. He decided to rest a bit before going on a second round. He closed his eyes quietly as he rested a bit.

Logan felt like he was going to be sick,he was covered with sweat and cum from Roman and was sandwiched between Roman and his underwear.

He stayed quiet, too tired to do much as he tried to relax and rest. He was exhausted from everything. There was not much he could do.

After a few hours Roman began to stir, waking up still pretty horny. He sighed and sat up grinding tiredly on his bed. He moaned softly and arched his back. He got up and rummaged through his stuff and pulled out a few toys. He sat back on the bed and grinded a bit as he felt something in the back of his underwear. His stomach fluttered and gasped softly biting his lip.

Logan gasped as he was thrown back and squished underneath Roman. He could feel Roman grind on him moaning softly before getting up and pulling his underwear off, Logan being stuck between his cheeks.

Soon he was pushed back by something, he couldn't tell what as it shoved back into Roman hard.

Roman moaned softly as he slipped a vibrator in, he went into the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat moaning louder as he touched himself. After a bit of cranking up the vibrator he came,afterwards he stood up mad pulled it out quickly and set it to the side and started pushing anal beads into himself slowly. He felt something under one of the beads but was too buzzed to care. He got into the shower and turned it on as he started to cleaned himself moving from foot to foot.

Logan struggled about more as he was shook about in him,finally after what seemed like hours it stopped, he heard Roman moan in an orgasm before he held onto the object as it was pulled out and set on the counter. Logan was too weak to stay awake for much longer. Soon he was out completely.

Roman sighed softly as he finished cleaning up and stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel. He did a double take when he spotted a small Logan out on the counter. He picked him up quickly completely forgetting about his towel and checked to make sure he was breathing.

He took off his dirty clothes and cleaned him off and wrapped him up with a clean washcloth and set him down carefully.

_Oh gods please be ok_


	4. Takeing Care

Logan groaned slightly as he slowly woke up,narrowing his eyes to the bright light before getting use to it. He glanced around and realised he was on Roman's bed wrapped in a washcloth.

_how did I-_

"oh thank gods-!" He heard Roman as the prince rushed over"I was scared you wouldn't wake. I'm so so so sorry! I didn't know you were there!"

Logan coughed shakily and glanced at him "It's fine...not your fault Roman.." he rasped, shivering a bit.

Roman sighed and scanned through a spell book hoping to reverse it"Who did this to you?

"Remus..." Logan mumbled 

Roman slammed his book close "he did this, oh that rat!" He picked up Logan carefully" I really am sorry... I understand if you don't want to be near me after this.."

Logan sighed "It's fine...just a bit flustered.." he thought of all he heard from Roman making him blush brightly.

Roman sighed and gave Logan a soft kiss on the head and set him on the floor "I'll use the reverse spell now " he nodded and touched him gently letting him grow back to normal size.

Logan blushed softly and quickly grabbed a towel to cover himself, deep red.

Roman blushed glanceing at him slightly admiring his shoulders a bit

"I can't believe he shrunk you- I'll make him pay for that" he bit his lip after he spoke, he was a mix of mad and horny from the hex before. He figured he must've been freaking out too much before to feel it but now everything's settled...

"I-I should get some clothes..." Logan mumbled 

Roman looked up"Huh-oh right! I can get it for you!" He rushed out.

Logan sighed softly as he was left alone, he shifted a bit nervously so many thoughts were going through his mind. He feared Remus would do something again. It seem illogical but did stop fear from setting in.

Roman returned and handed him some clothes. Letting him in the bathroom to change.

Logan got into normal clothes and came out, glancing at Roman carefully 

Roman smiled softly "Better?"

Logan nodded and glanced down "what next"

"You should rest, I'm sorry again" he smiled softly and noticed how uneasy Logan looked " you can stay with me if you want, or I can stay in your room if more comfortable?"

Logan nodded carefully "Please..." he mumbled slightly and Roman helped him to his room.

Logan sat on his bed and Roman sat beside him keeping watch as Logan curled up drifting off.

Roman smiled softly and brushed a hand through his hair, furious at Remus for what he done.

He swore he'll protect Logan to his last breath.


	5. Revenge Is A Dasterus Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is furious with Remus and decides to give him a taste of his own medicine

Roman had thought a lot about what had happened that night. He was furious at his brother and had came up with a plan. 

He slipped from Logan's, gently kissing his head and snuck into Remus room quietly. He casted the spell and waited as he started to shrink.

He then picked him up as Remus stirred and started yelling.

"What you doing?" Remus squeaked.

"Payback, for what ya did to Logan and the hex." He put him in his pocket and headed back to Logan, holding him close and glancing at the sleeping side. He adored him, weather is was because the hex or not he didn't care. He loved him.

He gently nudged him awake"morning starlight,time to wake."

Logan grumbled and sat up glancing at him gently.

"Morning..." he rubbed his eyes and leaned on Roman.

He blushed slightly and kissed his head holding him close, causing a bright blush on the logical side's face. He smiled softly and rubbed his back.

"Feeling better Lo?" Roman smiled softly and glanced at him slightly.

Logan nodded slightly and glanced at him "still a bit shaken but I'll be fine. Thank you for staying Roman." 

Roman nodded slightly and glanced to the side thinking before looking back at Logan.

"May I ask you something Specs?" 

Logan nodded slightly glancing at him slightly.

Roman brushed a hand through his hair and smiled" I had loved you for the longest and if I'm being honest I couldn't imagine missing a chance to be with so-" he kissed his hand"will you,Logan Sanders, be my boyfriend?" He smiled happily at him, praying for a yes.

Logan blushed softly thinking for a bit, worry rush through Roman before disappearing as Logan nodded to him gently and hesitantly hugged Roman and relaxed in his arms.

"Thank you Lo." he kissed his head and hummed relaxing for a bit. He knew that Remus was still in his pocket, he didn't really care as long as he long as he got his comeuppance. He smiled and nuzzled Logan close and hummed happily. He smiled softly as Logan stood up

"Let's get some breakfast" Logan yawned and helped Roman up who checked to make sure Remus was still in his pocket. He was, moving around wild as ever. He then followed Logan to the kitchen and helped him make breakfast. he couldn't help but smile and nuzzled Logan as he hugged him from behind.

"Very touchy today,hmm?" Logan glanced at him gent;y. Roman merely smiled and kissed him deeply and relaxed as Logan kissed him back. He smiled and held him close.

"Still effected by the hex?" Logan asked,glancing at Roman worriedly.

"Yes-" Roman nuzzled him"I don't know when it'll wear off-" he glanced at Logan slightly"It'll be fine though"

"Is there a way to cure it without waiting?" Logan inquired. 

"Yes but we are certainly not doing it." Roman glanced at Logan"Not after what just happened" He was the quickly taken by surprise as Logan pulled him into a deep kiss.

"i'm not fragile Roman." Logan glanced at him gently.

Roman glanced at him gently and kissed him deeply and held him close. Logan's arms wrapped around him,the logical side hummed"Just tell me Roman,i'll help with whatever i can, That's what boyfriend's do, right?" Logan's gentle monotone voice sent shivers through Roman. He had an idea,if Logan would agree to it that is...

"Ok,this is what i got planned it this is truly what you want.."


	6. Thank you!!!!

hello!

I just wanted to thank everyone for reading this and commenting on it!

I'm always open to suggestions for this, I honestly am just winging this story XD

But ya,if yall ever have suggestions for this or a new story feel free to share it!

I'm hoping to do more like this XD

Anyway thank yall so much!


End file.
